new_zealand_elevator_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Schindler
Schindler is currently the largest Lift company in New Zealand. I'm not sure when they first started making Lifts here, but the oldest one I've found so far is from 1974. Today, Schindler is popular everywhere, from office buildings to hotels and Shopping malls. 1970's: So far, I've only found one 1970's Schindler lift in New Zealand. It is a freight-only lift and appears to be the same as the UK/European style of 70's Schindler. When I tried to call this lift, nothing happened, so I was not able to ride it. 70's-1.jpg|70's Schindler Freight Lift 70's-2.jpg|70's Schindler Freight Lift 1990's: Having not found any 80's Schindler's, let's move on to the 90's. At this time, Schindler were making their classic M-Series lifts, which came as both Hydraulic and Traction. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Hydraulic: There are loads of these about in NZ. These are often nice lifts, but lack the efficiency that is found with their traction lifts. Schindler were quite different, in that they often made Top-Drive Hydraulics, with the motor room at the top of the lift shaft, as opposed to the bottom. Late-90's-1.jpg|Inside a late-90's Schindler Hydraulic Lift Late-90's-2.jpg|Late-90's Schindler Hydraulic Lift, Motor-1.png|1990's Schindler Hydraulic Motor. _________________________________________________________________________________ Traction: 90's Schindler Traction lifts are totally awesome. They are really efficient and very fast. These are often found in large buildings, high-rise towers and Car-Parks. These were made as both Top-Drive and Bottom-Drive. 90's1.jpg|T90's Schindler Traction lifts (Indicators Replaced) 90's2.jpg|90's Schindler Bottom-Drive Traction. _______________________________________________________________________________ Fixtures: The main Fixture line for Schindler throughout the 90's in New Zealand was M-Series. These are metal, oblong buttons, with a red LED stripe along the top, which lights up when pressed. Both Braille and Non-Braile versions have been used. M-Series-1.jpg|Standard schindler M-Series Call Button M-Series-2.jpg|Standard Schindler M-Series COP. M-Series-3.jpg|Schindler M-Series with Braille M-Series-4.jpg|Schindler M-Series with Braille M-Series-5.jpg|MY PANEL: I happen to own my very own Schindler M-Series button pannel! It currently sitis in my bedroom at home! M-Series-6.jpg|A rare version of M-Series, which I have only seen once (in Auckland). Indicators: Schindler also used different types of floor indicator. The standard indicator was the small LED-Display, which was made until 1999. During this time, Schindler also made larger LED Displays, as well as Grey & Black LCD Display Screens. M-Ind1.jpg|The standard Schidnler M-Series Indicator (Outside) M-Ind1A.jpg|Standard indicator (Inside) M-Ind2.jpg|The Larger LED-Display that was introduced in the late 90's (though the other type was still used). M-Ind2A.jpg|Smaller Version used for Call Stations. M-Ind3.jpg|The Grey & Black LCD display. This was also used on the early D-Series lifts. 1990's - D-Series In the late 1990's, Schindler began to use their D-Line fixtures for their lifts (though M-Series was still used up to 1999). The buttons were D2, and usually lit up in Green, and sometimes red. I've only found two of these lifts, which are the Hydraulic lifts at Wellington City & Sea Museum (only one can be ridden, the other is staff only). cab.jpg|Cab of the public lift at the Museum. but2.jpg|D2 Call Station lift.jpg|This is the the other lift, but it's Staff Only. but1.jpg|Schindler D2 Call Button _______________________________________________________________________________ 1990's - Dewhurst In the 1990's, Schindler also used Dewhurst buttons on some of their lifts. Dewhurst1.jpg|90's Schindler with Dewhurst Buttons Dewhurst2.jpg|90's Schindler with Dewhurst Buttons Dewhurst3.jpg|90's Schindler with Dewhurst Buttons 1990's - Smart MRL In the late 90's, Schindler launched it's new "Smart MRL" lift (an MRL is a lift with a motor small enough to fit inside the lift shaft, eliminating the need for a motor room - it stands for Machine-Room-Less). These lifts are very rare! These lifts also used Keypad Floor Selection, despite only being used in low rise applications (mostly with only 2 floors!), which completely defeats the purpose of Keypad Selection (which was designed to reduce the number of buttons needed in a high-rise lift.) Schindler made both Push Button and Touch-Sensitive versions! KP1.png|Schindler Smart MRL with Push Buttons KP2.png|Schindler Smart MRL with Push Buttons TS1.png|(Photo by: WayGoodOtis) - Schindler Smart MRL with Touch-Sensitive Buttons TS2.png|(Photo by: WayGoodOtis) - Schindler Smart MRL with Touch-Sensitive Buttons _______________________________________________________________________________ Miconic 10 - Destination Dispatch In 1996, Schindler launched it's new High-Rise design of lift - the Miconic 10! The system uses what is known as "destination dispatch". It was invented to make high-rise lifts more efficient. To operate it, you enter the floor you want to go to, before getting into the lift. The computer then assigns you a lift, based on where you want to go. It makes high-rise elevator travel MUCH more efficient. Schindler's Miconic 10 system also uses Keypad floor selection. The fixture line is called "Z-Line" Z-line1.jpg|Schindler Miconic 10 High-Rise Lifts Z-line2.jpg|Schindler Miconic 10 Keypad ______________________________________________________________________________ 2000's - MRL In the early 2000's, Schindler began making MRL lifts for nearly all it's installations in NZ. Schindler actually made two designs of lifts during this time. There was the popular Eurolift (which is European style) and the less-common Asian-Style E-Type. E-Type E-Type was the less-common of the two designs of Schindler MRL made in the 2000's. It features buttons made by Shanghai-STEP, and uses Red Digital-Segment Displays, and chimes very similar to those of the Otis Gen 2. These lifts also have voice options available. Call-1.png|Schindler E-Type Call Station But-1.png|Shanghai-STEP buttons on a Schindler E-Type MRL Ind-1.png|Schindler E-type Floor Indicator _______________________________________________________________________________ EuroLift The Schindler EuroLift was the main design of lift being made by Schindler throughout the 2000's. They are very nice, smooth and efficient lifts. The fixtures used are called "FI MXB". The buttons are silver oblong buttons, with an LED bar at the top, which lights up yellow. Buttons come in braille and non-braille forms. The original floor indicator was a yellow LED display with scrolling numbers. This was later changed to another design of yellow LED display. Sometimes Generic LCD Screens have been used instead of LED displays. FI MXB is no-longer used on new installations, but is still used for Modernization of old lifts. Lift-1.jpg|Schindler Eurolift MRL's Call-1.jpg|FI MXB Call Button (non-braille) Call-2.jpg|FI MXB Call Buttons (braille) Buttons1.jpg|FI MXB inside buttons (braille) Buttons2.jpg|FI MXB inside buttons (non-braille) Ind-2.jpg|Original FI MXB Floor indicator with scrolling numbers. Ind-1.jpg|The later (and much more common) version of the FI MXB Indicator Ind-3.jpg|The later version of the FI MXB Indicator - inside _______________________________________________________________________________ FI MXV There is also a vandal resistant version of the buttons, called "FI MXV". I have not yet found a lift with FI MXV buttons in New Zealand, but here is one in England (video by Beno): ''Click Here to view''_______________________________________________________________________________ D-Line MRL D2: In the late 2000's, Schindler Stopped producing the E-Type MRL lifts (though the EuroLift was still being made). These were superseded by a similar MRL design which used D2 buttons (these were the same D2 buttons that were used in the late 90's). The buttons can light up in either green or red, and feature an LED Floor indicator, which has either Green or red LED's (to match the buttons). D2-1.png|Red D2 Buttons (Photo by WayGoodOtis) Ind-D1.png|Red D-Line Indicator D2-2.png|Green D2 Buttons Ind-2.png|Green D-Line Indicator _______________________________________________________________________________ D8: This design is identical to the D2 design, except for the buttons. D8 is the newer (and current) version of the D-Line buttons that was brought in to replace the old D2 buttons (which had been made since the 90's). For new installations, these come with either red or green illumination. D8-2.jpg|D8 Call Buttons D8-1.jpg|Red D8 Buttons D8-3.png|Green D8 Buttons _______________________________________________________________________________ Comparison: I managed to find a building with both D2 and D8 MRL's! Here's a video which showcases both: _______________________________________________________________________________ D-Line modernization Schindler often use D8 buttons when modernizing old lifts. This usually involves using Blue D8 buttons with a Generic LCD or Red LED indicator, or alternatively using standard red or green buttons. Sometimes the original floor indicator is kept in place. Blue-1.png|Blue D8 Modernization button Blue-2.png|Blue D8 Modernization buttons Bluemod-1.jpg|Lifts Modernized with Blue D8 Blue-3.jpg|Silver version of Blue D8 _______________________________________________________________________________ 3300 MRL Schindler's next design of MRL was the 3300. The 3300 uses a fixture line called "FI GL", which I am not keen on personally. Interestingly, Schindler made both the Eurpoean and Asian versions here! All versions use a blue-colored glass panel and feature a red LED-Segment floor indicator. There is also a voice avaliable on the Asian version. The three types of FI GL are: Asian, Eurpoean and Touch-Sensitive: _______________________________________________________________________________ Asian Version: The Asian version uses a red LED in the top right corner of the buttons. The call button light up with a Red Halo when pressed. AS1.jpg|Schindler 3300 MRL's - Asian Version AS2.jpg|FI GL Call Station - Asian Version AS3.jpg|FI GL inside buttons - Asian Version AS4.jpg|FI GL floor indicator - same on all models _______________________________________________________________________________ European version: The European version has the same call button, but with a Blue Halo. The interior buttons do not light up, insyead the number selected flashes up above the buttons. This is becuase these buttons were designed to use key-pad floor selection (just like the Smart MRL) but some lifts do not use this. EU1.jpg|European-Style Schindler 3300 EU2.jpg|FI GL Call Station - Eurpoean Version EU3.jpg|FI GL - Exteriror Floor indicator EU5.png|FI GL - Non-Keypad vesrion (this photo is from England, but the design is indentical)) EU6.png|FI GL - Keypad version EU4.png|FI GL Floor Indicator - standard for all versions _______________________________________________________________________________